Bloodline
by msanime1117
Summary: What if after the invasion Naruto unlocked a bloodline after a incident that change Naruto forever?
1. Hayate

**Hello so let's get things through!**

 **First off I really came up with the idea of Naruto having a bloodline but I thought 'alot of people I actually like have either been killed or it's affects the character I like which changes the character.**

 **For example.**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi although he did make mistakes of not telling Naruto his heritage he still did it to save Naruto. So I thought it was a pity the old fart die by his own student.**

 **Naruto was affected by it but one of the most deaths that affected Naruto was Jiraiya. I almost cried watching it and that was a while ago.**

 **So this can fiction is based off my inner thoughts so let's take it from there.**

 **No pairing!maybe but it will only be one female or even male.**

 **Could be violence from villager and of course the pink banshee.**

 **Sakura bashing so don't come complaining that I hate Sakura I don't hate her nor do I like her but I just feel Sakura doesn't deserve Naruto. So the pairing (if there even is one) will most like be Hinata or Tenten or some OC character I've made.**

 **Sasuke light bashing. Still on a path of revenge but changes once he hears Naruto's bloodline.**

 **Kakashi light bashing just because he abandoned Naruto but I think Kakashi is funny and a good character but still light bashing.**

 **Kyuubi is male in this story.**

 **OC maybe.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki of the Kyuubi no Yoko container. Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. Was now at the grave yard. It has been a month since the invasion from Oto and sound.

Orochimaru who not only planned for Gaara to go out of control but killed his grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sadly after saving Sakura she still thinks Sasuke had been the one to save her. Which ended his crush on her instantly.

We find our hero at the Shinobi graveyard which is where various Shinobi that had died fighting for the village. The smaller ones are genin who died saving their comrades. Then there is Chuunin and Jonin next which is medium. The larger ones are the most honored Shinobi no matter what rank. Then there was the enormous ones almost twice the size as a normal male adult which are the previous Hokages.

Naruto has come to pay his respects for these Shinobi. Shinobi are the ones that can tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Idiot civilians. The real truth is that he was running away from villagers who just so happened to beat him up in an alleyway after returning from finding Tsunade so she can become the Godaime Hokage (fifth).

So here's the story they captured him for a whole twenty four hours and beat him and burned and all of the above even go as far as to rape him and urinate on him calling him trash. One thing you could noticed it you look up closely Naruto left eye was a red bleeding color(have you even watch season three in American horror story? Then you know what eyes I'm talking about. I love that show so much!)

His eyes was injured by a man using a kunai. Yes there still were Shinobi that hated him but he couldn't blame them although their minds can't process what they don't read and learn instead of stating claims. I mean come on! They have a full library defining what a jinchuuriki is! That made some open up to him but was soon became followers so they would fit in. Idiots indeed.

Naruto panted as he hid behind a grave stone not even bothering reading it. He was in a crouch position hugging his knees as he heard footsteps. It was already cold outside and it is night out but the suspense is killing him.

"Naruto?!" It was a cry that sounded so familiar. He couldn't find him not like this! He began to panic and began to sob quietly hyperventilating. He was also Shaking harder as he heard the cries again.

"Naruto?!It's okay! Come out! Can you hear me?!" That's when he heard another pair of footsteps. It sounded quiet so it was definitely an ANBU.

"I can't even sense him. It's that he's here or he-"

"No I refused to believe it! He can't be-" Naruto tried to move to other stone but slip and made screamed in pain as the two voices quiet down. Now panicking the blonde began to draw his way away.

"Naruto! Wait!" But he wouldn't stop squirming trying to desperately get away by kicking. The ANBU was just watching because she was only there because for finding the men. No matter how much it hurts.

The blond was now covering his eyes whimpering already knowing who it is.

"Don't look at me Iruka-sensei! Your gonna hurt me! " So now he having an anxiety attack trying his best to stay away. The scar man's heart just broke. It broke because Naruto was broken. Iruka sadly smiled.

"Naruto I won't hurt you. I promise." Iruka got closer as he softly remove his arms and stared in horror at the hell looking eye. Naruto was crying tears. The injured eye crying blood.

"Naruto what happened?"

"The villagers." Iruka held him close not even bothering the blood and rips on his jacket. He wasn't wearing a shirt under because some man took it off and wrote demon on his stomach. Naruto stopped crying and held onto him like his life depended on it but Iruka dropped him as he screamed in pain which made Naruto panic. He was holding his heart before he went unconscious.

Naruto was now screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt his eye began shift. It felt as if someone's finger was moving around in it. The ANBU checked Iruka's pulse which was small. She frowned but gasped when she saw Naruto's eye which looked weird. White and black oz was dripping on the soil. Until it stopped. It revealed Naruto's blind eye.

His eye was a yinyang symbol with red rings going around it. It only lasted for a second until it went back to the horrifying color of pink. Then woman stared wide eyed as she sense another chakra signature. Which was coming from underground. She stepped back as Naruto was still sobbing only to go into unconscious.

So the woman got her sword out but was shocked to see a hand sprout from the ground. Until the hand went back underground only to find a blade slashed its way through. The face made her stare in Shock.

"Hayate?" The man's eye widened too.

"Yugao. I feel great. I don't feel sick anymore. What is Iruka and the kid doing here?" The woman known as Yugao hugged him although he was dirty still the man that died during the chuunin exams.

* * *

So here we find Yugao carrying Naruto in the most gentlest way as possible. Hayate left Iruka at his home as he cleaned himself up and was running to the Hokage tower with Yugao. Yugao put an eye patch on Naruto since Hayate's reaction was horrified and angry.

Yugao was greeted by the Secretary who really didn't pay attention to. Yugao told Hayate to wait outside as she went to Tsunade.

So there's the woman who drinking Sake with team seven there. Tsunade stared in horror at the eye patch.

"Naruto! What happened?" Making team seven turn their heads. Kakashi dropped his book and Sasuke's eyes were big but decide not to care. Sakura was just being Sakura. Tsunade was in tears but almost puked when she lifted the eye patch.

"He was chased by villagers in the graveyard and I believe he was being held captive for the last twenty four hours. He was so afraid of Iruka that he didn't know if Iruka would hurt him or not." Yugao took off her mask revealing tears.

"Something went wrong. Iruka almost died touching Naruto I even saw Naruto eye change. I think he has some kind of bloodline." Sasuke scoffed.

"Him a dobe have a bloodline." Ignoring the spoiled brat with a glare she began continue.

"I think I might have a theory. Naruto was at the graveyard and when that thing activated black and white oze came out and touch the graveyard. Well how should I put this?" Yugao just shrugged and opened the door and pulled Hayate in there.

"Hi Kakashi." Kakashi once again dropped his book. Tsunade had her eyebrows raised.

"I remember you. You were the proctor during the prelimary rounds." Spoke Sasuke. He always wondered why he wasn't there during the finals.

"H-how are you even alive?! Your supposed to be dead."

"I really have no idea. That kid did it I know for sure." Tsunade eyes widened.

"It could be a dojutsu that revives life." She thought as she began to heal his injures. Kakashi and Sasuke eyes widened.

'He could revive my family.'

'He could revive sensei,Rin and Obito. More too.'

'Naruto. please be careful with a dojutsu like that.'

"What you just heard was an SS rank secret. So do not tell anyone else. Only Naruto himself can talk about it if he pleases. Dismissed. Hayate if anyone ask tell him it's an SS class secret."

* * *

The next day. We find Team seven waiting for Naruto. Sakura was already angry at him for having something better than Sasuke. Sasuke surprisingly was waiting for Naruto. Kakashi was reading his book.

"Where is he?! He was supposed to be here an hour ago!-"

"Are you forgetting that he was injured not to mention he could not even be the same Naruto we know." Spoke Kakashi who was really irritated of this fangirls. He couldn't believe he actually trained her over Naruto.

"But-"

"Sakura shut up!" Glared Sasuke which made Sakura cry. Sasuke groaned as he held the bridge of his nose. Annoying pink banshee.

"Hey guys." Spoke almost a whisper voice and they saw Naruto wearing a black jacket with black ANBU style pants with black boots. He also had the eye patch which was black too. He was staring down as if he didn't even want to be here.

"Your late you idiot!" Screeched the banshee.

"I just woke up. Tsunade told me about the dojutsu I may have. What are we doing today sensei?"

"Well I was going to train you all. I'll use my shadow clones to help. Sakura you need Stamina so you will be doing exercises. Sasuke practice your new jutsu. Naruto your chakra control was huge so let's see how far you are and I'll teach you a jutsu." They all nodded well Sakura whined. Naruto was Skinner than before.

"Naruto have you ate anything today?"

"No. I've haven't for three days." Kakashi stared wide eye.

"You've haven't eaten that long? How are you able to stand up?!" Naruto tense when Kakashi raised his voice. Kakashi's eyes began to soften. Naruto did change indeed.

"He probably forgot how to." Spoke Sakura as she smirked which made Naruto cringe.

"Sakura." Growled Kakashi which even made Sasuke shudder. Note to self do not get on Kakashi's bad side.

"What it's true. He was lucky to even have a dojutsu! That demon!"

Smack!Smack! Surprisingly Sasuke was the one that did it which made her stare with huge teary eyes.

"Your just like the villagers! You can't even tell the difference between a Kunai and a scroll! It was probably your fault he's really like this! Would a real demon be broken like that or would they try to be kind? They would've killed us all in a matter of seconds! I can't believe the council told us and yet you believe everything they say."

"Bu-"

"Go the hell you pink haired haired banshee!" So she's in tears again running away crying. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't believe he just said that. It felt good. Not even the dobe deserved is until they heard two words.

"I quit!" Before throwing her ninja head band at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi and Sasuke. I can't…"

"Don't worry Naruto w-"

"Kakashi-sensei I quit too! I'll be better on my own." Again surprisingly Sasuke said it. He gave him his headband. Naruto wiped away his tears.

"Me too. I'm not fit to even be a ninja." Naruto dropped his headband before running off. Team seven was officially gone. Kakashi sighed and disappeared in a Shushin.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in front of Tsunade who was in a council meetings. Of course they were talking about Hayate appearing from nowhere. The council all turned there heads to see Kakashi with a sad look but it changed to angry.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Spoke Shikaku who was actually not trying to sleep.

"Well I came to tell you that my team has some technical difficulties."

"What do you mean by that."

"Sakura quit having her feelings hurt by Sasuke. Sasuke quit stating he's better off being alone. Naruto quit because he doesn't thinks he even wants to be a Shinobi anymore." There were cries from the council. Until Tsunade told them to shut up.

"So. You will need a new team then-"

"Oh yeah did I mention that I retire." He said before throwing his headband in the his hand before disappearing.

* * *

Two days later team 8

"Hey Kurenai sensei how's my progress coming up?" Spoke Kiba as he and Akamaru in his cloning technique. Hinata was practicing her juken and Shino was actually working on his punches.

"Well I think you and Shino are the strongest since Shikamaru is already Chuunin."

"What about Sasuke?" Spoke Shino who was sure he wasn't that strong.

"Didn't you here?"

"Here what?"

"Sasuke quit."

"Who's replace him?"

"Sakura quit and so did Naruto."

"Ha-ha! I knew a dead last like him couldn't make it!" Kurenai glared at him which made him shut up."

Naruto's is a real legitimate reason. He's changed."

"What do you mean change?"

"He was held captive by villagers who beat and raped him for whole day. He's blind in one of his eyes and is afraid to even come out of his apartment. Even I tried." Kiba stared wide eye. Akamaru was whimpering. Shino even looked shocked. Hinata was crying.

'Naruto-kun why? You was such a good ninja. Maybe I will tell you how I feel.'

"That's fucked up! Why would anyone do that?"

"He's lived liked that all his life. This is just the worse. The Naruto everyone knows is just a mask. He actually is very timid and sweet."

Shikamaru

"Hey dad."

"Hey."

"I've heard what happened to team seven. I'm just surprised Naruto gave up. It's so troublesome to even think about it." Shikaku sighed.

"Shikamaru your wrong about that boy. He was found injured in a graveyard three nights ago. He was captured and beated on and even raped before they tried to did his eye out with a Kunai but he escaped so he is blind in one eye. That changed him forever. I haven't even seen him since that day. Poor troublesome kid."


	2. Jiji

Naruto groaned as he woke up by screaming. He shot out of bed just to dodge a fist that crushed his bed. His eyes widened as he stared at an shinobi that was Jonin with an knife in his hand. He was smirking really big as if he was an animal catching their prey. Naruto began to shake as his chest began to throb.

Ever since he succeeded in getting Sasuke back no one didn't notice that he was on the verge of dying. Oh well. It's not like they care. No one did. They only cared for their Uchiha prodigy and to kill the 'demon brat'. Ever since the old man died the village has been weakened. Also Naruto lost who he calls grandfather. Every time he thought of him he would tear up. He missed him and wished he was still alive.

Naruto shuddered and backed away slowly as the Jonin pounced on him but fell to the ground making a hole in the wall. He scowled when he saw the boy run out of his apartment. He then made his move out of the window and started to catch up to him.

Naruto growled. They can't just leave him alone? It's everyday if not every hour of his life yet from every beating,shun,injury he had even the Kyuubi couldn't heal him like that. As soon as h thought about him he realized something felt empty from him. He stopped to find he was in an ally. Great. There's that luck he has.

He touched his stomach and looked where his seal was but his eyes widened. There was nothing there. He just stood their other than shock terrified that the seal was gone. What happened last night!? He couldn't remember nothing! The Jonin smirked seeing the boy cornered. Naruto began to sweat and he was trying to run away until the Jonin caught up to him.

"I've got you now demon!" Naruto kicked the man where no light showed the most making the man yell in a high pitch ad fell groping his groin. Naruto laughed and went to see the Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade moan softly as she felt the liquid of the warm substance goe down her throat. She loved it as much. She scowled when she heard her door slam. She threw the sake bottle hitting the person in the face. Tsunade gasped when she saw his body. There was no seal. It's gone. If the seal is gone then where is the Kyuubi?

"Do you think it got free?"

 **"PITIFUL HUMANS GET READY TO FACE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Tsunade and Naruto both gasp as they felt the ground rumble. The glass began to shake and there was a loud roar that echo throughout the village which alerted the ANBU.

Many ANBU made there way to the Hokage tower. Villagers seem to run away screaming upon hearing the monstrosity voice. Afraid ANBU began to run faster. Afraid of what is happening.

"Do you think the seal broke?" Spoke an ANBU to Yugao who was worried more about Naruto. They both step back seeing red chakra. Bigger than anything they ever seen since the Kyuubi attack. They eyes widened to see the Bijuu restore itself once again.

 **"Hello pitiful HUMANS. I am here to serve."**

Now that was shocking everyone that heard the beast. The beast had a sadistic smile while on all fours staring at the all as if he could care less.

"Where's Naruto!?" Screamed Yugao so he could hear. The civilians were thinking that the boy was the Kyuubi.

 **"Oh you mean the kit? He's just as clueless as everyone else. When he woke up the seal disappeared. it was because of his bloodline."**

"So what does the bloodline gotta do that?"

"He has a bloodline?!"

 **"Yes! You old goat! He killed me with his bloodline but the bloodline revived me to my natural form. I've gain memories from my other side being dead. I was stuck with your Yondaime in the Shinigami's stomach! Not to mention that the Sandaime was down there too. He just used another part of his bloodline. He tells me what to do."**

A certain plant was listening the whole time. Before sinking into the ground.

* * *

Ten figures appeared in a dark room. The one with the rinnegan eyes were waiting for new information from Zetsu the plant thing that eats humans. That's when they saw the plant thing appear faster than they thought.

"That was fast. Have you found anything yet?" The plant nodded harshly. It must've important.

"The genin Uzumaki Naruto has some sort of bloodline." That interested many of them especially a certain Uchiha in the room(which one?)

"Oh and what is it?"

"The bloodline killed the Kyuubi but somehow it was revived with the **Other half as well. The bloodline he has controls the Kyuubi and revives people. The Kyuubi is walking around Konoha right now."** All eyes began to widen.

"Yahiko. We can get Yahiko back!"

"Yes. This could change the Akatsuki forever. We can be one again." Pein now known as Nagato smiled. It was going to work. They can all be together again.

"Capture Naruto as once!"

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru." Spoke Kabuto as he bowed down to him. Orochimaru was getting irritated. First off Tsunade didn't even heal him. Second the curse mark isn't even taking effect.

"What is it Kabuto?"

"Naruto Uzumaki has a bloodline. It can revive the dead and controls the Kyuubi. Apparently the beast is out of it's seal now but Naruto can control it."

"Kukukukuku. Well done Kabuto. Prepare for capture."

* * *

So in Konoha there was a council meeting. The Shinobi and the civilian. The Shinobi were actually the ones being civilized and the civilians act like barbarians. Tsunade and Naruto have to listen to that crap.

"Why are we all just standing there! There is the demon out there waiting to kill us all!"Spoke a civilian who doesn't know better.

"Your saying we should kill it when it's doing nothing?! It's not attacking because Naruto has it under control! I'm surprised he didn't let it attack us already!" Spoke Tsume ready to kill them all.

"He was controlling the boy!-"

"No he wasn't it was sealed inside him!" Yelled Inoichi while the other members of the Shinobi council nodded. Tsunade was talking to Naruto about all of this. Until finally Hiashi spoke.

"We won't know yelling like this. Why can't we just talked this out instead of acting like children? I mean we can ask the Kyuubi since it was being controlled by the container. Better yet ask Naruto right now." They all turn their heads to face Naruto and Tsunade who were waiting for them to shut up. Finally everyone was quiet until Shikaku spoke.

"Naruto. I have been wondering the day you were found in the graveyard was the about the time Hayate appeared I believe. So was it-"

"Yes I can revive people. No I will not revive anyone else unless I have to. Kyuubi already spoke the truth out loud and when I awake from my room people are going to be extra nice to me because they know the power I have."

"We understand Naruto. I want to know what's the dojutsu's name?"

"I haven't thought of that. Right now I was thinking Genmetsugan."

"Awaken eye? Yeah that will work right now. So before the council makes you a breeding machine can it pass down to you children."

 **"NO! IT CAN'T! HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE!"** Everyone cringed at the sound of the beast.

* * *

While the people were inside deciding what to do Kurama was on the monument watching as people try to ignore it. Kids were climbing his tails as it falls over the edge of the mountain. An adult even made a coushin so when they slide off. He sighed but scowled seeing that pervert sage walking as if he doesn't exist. He shrugged and went to sleep.

Jiraiya was having a good day. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. He just got his newest research for his book. He was busy writing not to notice a huge fox staring at the children that scream as they climb the big nine tails. That was until a woman came smiling.

" Hello. Do you think it's just unsual. "

"What do you mean?"

"That were just ignoring the Kyuubi?"

"Hey! Naruto isn't the Kyuubi!"

"The village knows that now.I'm talking about the Kyuubi that is now sleeping on the Hokage monument." She pointed at it which made Jiraiya eyes drop to the ground.

"What the hell!? H-"

"Don't worry it's harmless. Naruto controls it now because of a bloodline he has."

"Bloodline?"

"Yeah. It can revive the dead. He revived someone from the invasion."

"That damn Gaki."

* * *

It's late at night and Naruto just got a headache from all the screaming so he decided to at least practice his dojutsu. So he went to the graveyard and went to the one that said Hokage. He wasn't sure who it was but shrugged. Any Hokage would do. So he lifted up his eye patch which showed his pick colored eye and he concentrated putting as much chakra as he could.

Before he knew it the ground was blasted all around revealing non other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. He didn't have on the Hokage's outfit instead his Armor. He looked a few years young. Almost in his forties!

"Where am I?"

"Jiji?" Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

"I brought you back to life with my dojutsu-"

"Naruto what the hell happened to your eye?!" Naruto forgot to cover it which went back to it's horrifying color. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Long story jiji."

* * *

 **How was that?! Please tell me!? Review!**


	3. YahikoFugakuMikotoShisui

So Tsunade was once again drinking her Sake while Jiraiya and Shizune complain about her not doing her duty as Hokage until once again the door was slammed open and Tsunade threw the Sake but missed Naruto but instead hit the younger Hiruzen. Naruto was on the floor dying!

"Tsunade your the new Hokage?"

"Of course I am! Who you!?"

"Now now my little Tsunade no need to get cranky." He smirked seeing their reactions. Not to mention Tsunade threw a bottle at his head.

"Sensei?!"

"Yeah. It was fun being in the Shinigami's stomach not to mention Minato's and Kurama's endless bickering."

"Kurama?"

"Well that's the Kyuubi's name."

"Well um I'm gonna go now so you all can talk to each other again goodbye!" With that Naruto left as fast as he could. Once the again the third rises again. The old man doesn't give in that easily.

* * *

Naruto was on his way home and not to mention it's dark outside he noticed an origami flower right in front of him. He backed away as slowly as possible when the paper began to turn into a woman. Not to mention she had on an Akatsuki cloak.

"Naruto-san."

"Are you here to capture me?"

"No. We don't do that anymore. It can all go away if you can help us."

"Help you? Like what?" The woman showed him the body of Pein which was the body of Yahiko for real.

"Please I'm beging you. Yahiko was my true love. Please help us. The Akatsuki can change by doing this." Naruto eyes narrowed but sighed as she cried. Naruto pulled up his eye patch which blue stared in horror at. The eyes changed back into the dojutsu. Konan eyes widened as she felt his chakra. Yahiko opened his eyes and stared at Konan.

"Konan? Where am I. Who's that kid. OH MY GOD! What happened to your eye?!" Again forgot to use it. Konan hugged the man to death.

"Where's Nagato?" Konan looked down sadly.

"He preserved your body by using it but died giving you your body back."

"Oh."

"Hey. You still have his body right?"

"You mean y-"

"Yeah I could. Where did you come from?"

"Ame. I can take you there-"

"DOBE!" Spoke the angry Uchiha. Although he'd rather stay here than go to Orochimaru. He couldn't believe he was going to that snake child molester. He'd rather be here in this pathetic village than get constantly raped. Yahiko and Konan left with a Shushin. Naruto sighed and stared at his former teammate.

"What?"

"Well I really want you to help me."

"Does it have something to do with my Dojutsu?"

"Hn. Yes."

"Is it about reviving you clan so you can destroy your brother?"

"Close. Hn."

"Spill."

"Hn. I want you to revive my clan and hear it from their own words."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Well it's late and I'm drained so you better pick certain ones before I pass out. I already revived two people today."

"You did? Who?"

"Jiji and some person that may change the Akatsuki forever."

"Hn."

"Stop with hn already?!"

"When you revive my clan members that's all you'll hear all day."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"Stop it!"

"Hn."

"Stop it!"

"Hn."

"Qu-"

"Hn."

"If you don't stop I won't do it."

"..."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he saw three dead bodies wrapped up. two adults and one teenager. So here they are at the Uchiha compound.

"Okay. Here we go." Naruto then lifted up his eye patch and his eyes changes into the dojutsu and all of the skin and blood began to return as if nothing happened. The first to open their eyes was a man. He began to stare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Tou-san."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"H- what the hell is wrong with your eye?" That's when the woman woke up. She stared at Sasuke and gasp.

"Sasuke?"

"Kaa-san." Surprisingly she squeeze Sasuke tight.

"Oh how I missed my baby! I-OH MY GOODNESS?! What happened to your eye?" Naruto sighed and was about to put it'd down when the other guy woke up.

"I thought I was dead-HOLY SHIT! Your half zombie!" Said the teen. Naruto sighed and pulled his eye patch down. The woman gasped again.

"I know you your Naruto! The one Sasuke talks about-"

"Mom."

"He always thought you were stupid and shouldn't be an academy student.-"

"Mom!"

"He did say he always admired you being so strong and determined."

"Really? Is that true Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Oh your definitely your father's child!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"This is awkward. I'm Shisui. Nice to meet you Naruto. I do believe my eye were stolen by Danzo. I've gave my other eye to Itachi before I died."

"You did?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"I have no comment on that. So how are we alive?"

"This is gonna take awhile."

Ten minutes explaining about the dojutsu.

"Wow that's a pretty cool dojutsu."

"Thanks I get that alot. Especially from making the Kyuubi nicer."

"What?"

"Yeah the Kyuubi is laying on the Hokage monument watching the kids play on his tails. I think I can control other people."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hmm. Freeze." Nothing happened Naruto sighed but gasped when he saw Shisui not even moving.

"Unfreeze."

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah. You were frozen like for seventeen seconds."

"Really. Okay jump." This time nothing happened what so ever.

"I think I know what the stage is. You can control time."

"Awesome! Do not move. Go to the future!"

Three days later.

Shisui is standing there waiting for Naruto to come back. Naruto came back with a grin.

"What the hell?! You left me here for three days!"

"Back to the past!"

Three days before. Only a second has past. Naruto poofed back.

"What happened?"

"I went Into the future three days after this one."

"Interesting. This dojutsu could make Konoha powerful." Spoke Mikoto as she listened to the two talk.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

* * *

Omake

The next day there was no signs of Konan and Yahiko. They must've ran off. Naruto once again went into the Hokage's office. Where the two Hokage's were trying to kill the paperwork all over the desk.

"How is this even possible?! There is twice as many!"

"I don't know! Screw it! Let tear it to pieces!" So the two Hokage were riping useless papers and throwing it away. Naruto just stood there with a with a face like this 0_o.

"Okay. I'll wait until your done" So Naruto left the two alone. Naruto sighed as Shizune walked with bigger paper stacks.

"Hey Shizune nee-chan."

"Hey. These papers are from Shinobi complaints about the Uchiha's being revived and keep saying their favorite non existent word."

"Haha. I feel bad for the two." They both when pale hearing the two yell through the room.

"So ho-"

"Just civilian council is actually happy that the Uchiha got what he wanted. He revived his clan well you did but not in the way he probably wanted it."

"Yeah-Yeah-"

"HEY! TSUNADE! LET'S BURN IT!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

"Shizune. Let's run."

"Agree!" With that they left as fast as they could.

The real ending of this chapter.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."


	4. Obito and Rin

Naruto groaned. He did not get alot of sleep last ? Well here's the story.

After Naruto and Shizune ran from the crazy people they went to get Ramen. Also Naruto unlocked a new power. Naruto sneezed out of his nose and out came fire. So Naruto left as quickly as possible and went to a training ground to find Team Gai which they all said hello and Youthfulness crap.

"Hey guys. I think I unlocked a an ability from my Genmetsugan."

"Really?" Said Tenten as she had hearts in her eyes to see the new power.

"Oh show us Naruto-kun!" Said Lee and Gai in union.

"I would like to see that." Said Neji.

"Let's see." So. Naruto opens his mouth and water comes out. Like a waterfall spraying in the air. Team Gai stared in awe and in awkwardness.

"That's strange. Fire came out of my nose. Could it be element infinities. I can easily send my Chakra through any part of my body while Genmetsugan does the rest." So Naruto thought about earth and his arm became hard as ground.

"Oh Oh! Make your hand out of fire!" Yelled Tenten.

"No. He didn't try lightning yet!"

"How about cotton candy!" Said Lee. Everyone stood there silent. Gai even looked at him with confusion and a 'are you serious' look. Naruto shrugged and his hand became cotton candy. Naruto eyes widened.

"Do you guys no what that means?!" They all stood there clueless. That was until

CHOMP!

"AHHHHH! LEE YOU ATE MY HAND!"

"MMMMMM. YOU TASTE DELICIOUS NARUTO-KUN!" So the shocking thing happened was the hand grew back into cotton candy. Everyone jaws were on the ground by now. That was until Lee bit Naruto again and it grew back. So for the rest of the day Naruto had to run away from a Lee faster than him to avoid getting eaten.

So that's what happened the whole day before going to bed. Now his hand felt numb. Maybe because it changed back to normal and it is a new hand. So Naruto decided to try again. This time his whole arm turned to paper. Naruto smiled. He remembered that lady doing that. So he separated the paper to spread out around the room.

"I need some kind of entrance. Not no paper. Hmm. Wood no Hashirama's. Flash no Yondaime. How about wind. Hehehe. That was my natural infinity. Maybe I can turn into wind. So for the next hour Naruto was practicing becoming wind which was very hard but he got it right. It may look like no one's there(for readers Naruto is still in his body. Thank about a ghost Naruto flying above his bed.)

"Yes! It worked. Off to the Hokage office!" So Naruto flew out the door to see Sasuke is still brooding. Staring at the lake. Naruto scowled and decided to mess with him. So Naruto went into the lake and changed back into his Normal form.

Sasuke saw the bubbles come up which must've been some kind of animal. So Sasuke was looking down at the water still brooding. Naruto began to snickered underwater. So Naruto made his body water and flew up into the sky. He became a shape of an adult and grabbed Sasuke's leg. Sasuke screamed like a little girl as he was getting pulled in.

"Sasuke. Give me your blood!" So Sasuke runs away afraid of water forever. Naruto began to smirk as he changed into wind and head for the Hokage's office.

* * *

Naruto was now in the Hokage's office listening to Tsunade and Hiruzen talk about burning paper. They were both weeping about how paperwork's the ultimate enemy. So Naruto was still the wind and made all the paperwork fly around the room scaring them all.

"I know the answer to your problems Hokage-samas. I am the paper god. Telling you the answer to your problem if you stop burning my children." They both stared shocked.

"We're sorry paper god please tell us your answer." Spoke Tsunade as she bowed down to them. Hiruzen then bowed down as well.

"Shadow clones. Now make my children all nice and pretty with writings." Then the wind stop. Both Hiruzen and Tsunade stood there mumbling about shadow clones. Naruto snickered and appear in front of Tsunade who screamed and once again threw a Sake bottle at him. Instead Naruto disappeared and it hit Hiruzen.

"What did I do?" He started anime crying much for Tsunade's displeasure.

"Naruto. I just saw Naruto!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hello!" He jumped when he saw Naruto behind him.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Hai."

* * *

Naruto left the office and went to the grave yard only to find a mask man with an orange swirl and the Akatsuki cloak glaring at him. Naruto gasped when he saw the Sharingan.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I have a proposal for you."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to bring someone back for me. In exchange you can revive all the Jinchuuriki and I won't have to capture you for three years."

"Okay. Who is this person."

"Her name was Rin."

"Alright. So where she." The guy pulled out a huge scroll and in it was a body of a genin. Perfectly fixed. So Naruto did his thing and her eyes open.

"Where am I? Who are you and your eye. Are you okay?" The guy with mask took it off and Rin gasp. Naruto feels as if he shouldn'tbe watching.

"Obito? Your alive! How am I alive?"

"Rin. I missed you."

"Obito-kun why is Minato-sensei a kid?"

"That's not Minato-sensei. That's Naruto his Sensei's son." Naruto stared wide eye.

"You mean my father was the Yondaime?"

"Yes. The Madara controlled the Kyuubi while I posed as him. He unsealed the Kyuubi from your mother and made it attack the village. Minato sealed it inside his newborn son because he couldn't seal it into anyone else. He could only trust his son. His dying wish was to see you as a hero."

"I had a father who loved me. Why did they keep it a secret?"

"Because the Yondaime and your Mother Kushina had great enemies. They would do anything even kill a child for revenge."

"That makes sense."

"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto." With that him and Rin left.

* * *

In the Konoha hospital we find nurses and doctors all in one room. The heart monitor moving faster than human speed. The doctor stood in horror as there patient eyes roll in the back of his head. Before silence was heard and the heart monitor went normal speed.

"Doctor. What is going on? This happen for the fifth time already. "

"I saw it this time. With the Byakugan eye his chakra coil are increasing tremendously. His body is trying to adjust to it. When he's done adjusting the chakra had to settle down but when doing that the process starts over again. Think of it as a scale. His body is on one side while chakra is on the other. You can't have a body without chakra and you can't have chakra without the right body." The others nod slowly as the patient began to sweat before the sweat dried again and his breathing becomes slow.

"Ever since the Kyuubi container touched him he's been like this ever since. It could be a minute before this stops or a thousand years. We just have to be there b-"

"Doctor! Look! He's waking up!" The patient's eyes woke up to reveal red eyes staring around. They all stared in shock as the eyes turned back brown. What scared them was that the patient pulled the IV off before running out of the door with amazing speeds.

"Patient on the run! Everyone after him!"

* * *

Naruto was gonna go for something to eat and before something went past him with unrecognizable speed. He knew it wasn't Lee or Gai so who was it. He shrugged and went to his favorite Ramen stand.

So Naruto waved at the people who were waving at him. Kurama was watching them again which was creepy. People decided not to annoy him or ignoring the people that actually managed to get on top of the Kyuubi's head. Alot of people are petting it and using it's fur as new clothing which instantly grows back.

Naruto had a great day today. He scared many people including Sasuke-teme who he later saw talking to a glass of water earlier about wanting his blood. Boy did Shisui thought he lost his mind saying 'a water man said he wanted my blood.' That was hilarious!

He scared Tsunade and Hiruzen who were telling everyone about meeting the paper god and bless him and stuff.

Before he could even enter he felt it again. The presence that barely showed. Someone's moving faster then anyone could. Inhuman speed. So Naruto decided to look for this person. Naruto headed for the rooftops. Going faster because of his inhuman stamina. As he felt the person moving towards him. Naruto moved out of the way to avoid getting kick. Naruto glared at the bastard who did it.

"Hey what's your problem?!" The person stared at Naruto with red eyes and brown spikey hair. The guy smirked showing fangs. Naruto noticed he had claws and is wearing a hospital gown.

"Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei?!"

* * *

Ohhh cliffhanger! **Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Iruka's change

"Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei?!"

"Naruto I feel great."

"Iruka sensei? What happened to you?!" Iruka smirk began to widened. The scar on his nose began to stretch over to his eyes. Naruto stood there in shock. Naruto shuddered as Iruka licked his lips. Whoever that was took Iruka from him.

"NARUTO-KUN. I'm not the same Iruka before. I-"

" **NARUTO! HE ABSORBED MY POWER WHEN THE BLOODLINE WAS ACTIVATING!"** Roared the Kyuubi as he stared at Iruka with wide eyes. Iruka glared at the giant demon fox.

"What are you talking about Kurama?" Kurama made his way over to the two and shrunk in size of a two humans.

 **"Remember when you activated your bloodline? Think about before it happened. When it was ACTIVATING I was dying by the power removing my Chakra from yours. When Iruka was holding you my Chakra went into him. I have new chakra to revive me while Iruka has my old chakra mixed with his."**

"Wait so Iruka-sensei has the power of a Bijuu? That is awesome!"

 **"No it's not Naruto! He has my old blood lust! He can kill everyone when feeling threatened! Do you remember when he gets ticked off and use that big head jutsu?"**

"Yeah why?"

 **"Think of that with the mixture of my temper mixed with his temper which will increase his temper. Not to mention he has godly powers to back him up. He did just run at inhuman strength he is taller and his stamina and chakra are the same as mine. Be careful."**

"Iruka-sensei? "

"Hm?"

"How do you feel."

 **"I feel like I wanna fight someone strong."**

"Kukukukuku! " said a sickly voice that since shivers down Naruto's spine. Something big was was coming. A huge purple snake appeared about to attack Naruto when Iruka pushed him out of the way and the snake had Iruka in between his jaws. The snake began to screech as it felt its jaw get formed appear before the whole head was formed apart by an growling Iruka with red chakra surrounding him. That's when four people appeared in front of Iruka. The sound four.

Appearing from the ground Orochimaru grabbed Naruto but Naruto disappeared in the wind before his arms and legs became stone and he punched Orochimaru in the jaw who use replace himself with a log. Orochimaru began to laugh.

"It seems you've improved Naruto-kun. Well done but I'm afraid well have to cut this short. Kabuto." Kabuto appeared behind Naruto and pressed his joints to make him fall. Kabuto smirked but it went into a look in terror as Kurama stood there with worry.

 **"Naruto your forgetting that you can control me."**

"Oh right. Do what you want with Kabuto." Kurama had a sinister smirk as he glared at Kabuto with hungry eyes.

 **"I know you can heal yourself with your chakra let's how much you can do before you die."**

"Shit." With that Kabuto disappeared with a Shushin while Kurama goes after him. Leaving Naruto with Orochimaru. Orochimaru charged as he punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto attacked him as he turned into paper before his arm turned into fire and he released a blast of fire burning Orochimaru before charging at him with as he generates a ball of electric similar to Chidori but it doesn't have the chirping sounds. And it pierced through his arm before he shredded his old skin. Naruto looked at him in disgust as his body turned into water and appeared around Orochimaru.

The water changed into oil then changed into fire and then wind catching Orochimaru into a blaze of fire before Naruto went back to paper and appeared about twenty feet away from him. Orochimaru began to shed again but the fire was still there. Orochimaru glared as he turned into a bunch of snakes and they appeared toward him with rage in his eyes.

Naruto glared trying to think about something. Naruto eyes widened and his hand began to turn oil. A shadow clone appear and and began to light fire out of his mouth and the oil made the fire bigger. And lit the snake pedo up. He scream in pain but before he could shed again Naruto appeared in the fire and shouted.

"RASEGAN!" And smashed it it his chest as he flew across the building. He barely stood up but scowled when he was punched through a series of buildings while the people are helping other people run away. Orochimaru glared at what he thought was Naruto but instead was Tsunade and Hiruzen next to her.

"Sensei?!" He said in a state of shock. It was true about his dojutsu. They both glared at him while he smirked.

"Do you think you can stop me?"

"Looks like we don't have to." Smirked Hiruzen. Orochimaru was about to question but he was punched in the face by what felt steel. Naruto punched him again with his other arm that looked like gold before turning into water. While another kage bushin appeared and stabbed him in his shoulders with blade arms before disappearing. Orochimaru screaming in pain as the real Naruto punched him but his arms were made of acid and burned his face.

Before the battle can continue the sound Four appeared with cuts and blood was everywhere. The one with the flute sides were bleeding. They looked terrified.

"We leave now." That was until they heard a growl and saw Iruka covered in the sound four's blood. The sound four began to shake with fear.

"He's a monster!" Said the big one with many arms. They were cornered. Orochimaru sighed and they all disappeared. Naruto panted as he felt his chakra leave him from using his chakra alot. Iruka smiled at Naruto as if he wasn't covered in blood.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Do you want to go clean up?"

"Okay."

* * *

"So your saying Iruka has the powers of the Kyuubi? So when he feels ticked off he could kill us all. Please remind me of that when I announced that sensei is alive."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Well since that's clear then. Naruto I'm giving you back your Shinobi licence. Your now at the rank of Chuunin. Iruka your a the a Jonin. No you are not getting a team. Naruto you are still young so you'll be partners with a recently promoted genin."

"Really who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"NOOOO!"

"Don't let that brat be stuck with Naruto! I had to read that little spoiled ass bastard! Annoying Uchiha's."

"I'm sorry it's only fair. Besides I am forced to train Sakura from now on unl-"

"Okay Okay! Sasuke's better!"

"Good choice. I hate that bitchy flat chest pink haired banshee fangirls poor excuse of a kunoichi whore worse than that spoiled prick." Naruto and Tsunade had there jaws to the ground.

"What?"

"The effects are already kicking in. Your usually just so polite and would talk nicer about people."

"I used too. Oh I hated everyone there. The ones that's confident are arrogant and bitchy and the one that is quiet lack confidence or just weird. Damn I need something to drink."

* * *

So The next day Tsunade was at her desk and Hiruzen was sitting right next to her at the five that's in there. Ibiki,Anko,Iruka,Naruto,and ,Sasuke. Anko was outraged right now.

"You mean this Jonin instructor is gonna be working with me?! I mean he can't even hurt a fly!"

"Anko he's gone through a change." Iruka's eyebrows where twitching like crazy. Naruto was trying to get Tsunade's attention but Anko intervene.

"He's pathetic! He couldn't even take down Mizuki! How do-"

"Will you shut the hell up you snake whore!?" Everyone stood there afraid of what what happened. Tsunade and Hiruzen already had popcorn out. Sasuke had a camera while Naruto and Ibiki just watched.

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"What are you deaf?! Your a whore wearing those clothes and you use to be Orochimaru's sex toy before he gave you away for something better! Now shut the fuck up,Listen to the Hokage's order and MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Everyone stood there shock. Even Anko.

"Damn. You got some backbone."

"Why thank you snakewhore."

"Heheheheheh. I think this is gonna become a beautiful friendship."

"Agreed." Ibiki stood there in horror. This guy will make his day stretch out to nothing but disaster.

"Oh god it's the end of the world!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hn."

"Don't start with me teme!"

"Hn."

"Stop it!"

"Hn."

"S-"

"Hn."

* * *

 **How was that?! Review!**


	6. Mission to Amegakure part one: Wave

Today Naruto was practicing his Taijutsu completely ignoring Sasuke's challenges. Them two just got news on Sakura that she still tries to get Sasuke by demanding to the Hokage which is Tsunade not knowing that the Sandaime was in the room to marry her Sasuke-kun. Oh you should've seen how fast that girl was out the room.

A second later Tsunade's desk was out the window while Hiruzen's constant loud laughing could be heard throughout the village. Also a male's scream could be heard. Many cringed at the sound that could be heard.

Of course it came from the interrogation department. Ibiki is watching with fear while Anko was already behind him. We find Iruka using with slit like eyes evilly laughing as his body was filled with blood. A bunch of liver scatter the floor. Blood everywhere. Even three hearts were pulled out of the same man.

Why you may ask why three hearts and still able to live? It's because Iruka is using his healing ability to restore the body and bone in the most painful way as possible. But also he uses the chakra to keep him wide awake watching and feeling the process over and over again.

Kinda like the Tsukuyomi but the difference is the process is real. Iruka's hair now was a flowing red main and his eyes were dark red with slitted eyes and he had an evil grin showing his fangs. The scar on his nose began to show ancient markings(think of Jiraiya's sage mode only with his scar color markings.)

The man began to scream again as his broken body began to fix again restoring it as Iruka laugh at the man's Pain. As the man's bone began to fix the bones began to crack together trying to fit.

"Will you tell us now o-" sadly he was interrupted by this ugly skinny man with no hair.

"Fuck you!" The man began to swear and promise him pain when he gets free. He then spit in Iruka's face. Everything felt like time stop. Surprisingly Iruka wiped the spit off his cheek and began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahah! Looks like I can increase the torture." All of sudden six tails wrapped around his arms and legs. One around his neck and the last one around the waist.

"What's going on?!" He spoke with complete fear as he looked around with his eyes. Only to have his body pulled up in the air. As he looked up he saw Iruka on the ceiling glaring at him with the most hate in his eyes. Leading to the six tails coming from his backside. Everyone cringed from the sound of laughter coming from Iruka.

"Well then pathetic trash. Time for you to **Suffer! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!** " That's when the tails began to light up. Ibiki and Anko were all in the corner shaking in fear as the man was cut into pieces before the body began to restore. The tails began wonder over the man's body until one went in his mouth.

 **"I won't stop until I break every bone in your body. You shall feel what you did to that little girl and for burning Naruto alive when he was six!"** The tails began to go into his mouth,nostrils,ears,and one of his eyes as they began to burn his inside and breaking his bones from the inside. He couldn't scream so he cried at the pain. His body jolted as the tail came out of his other eye.

 **"YES! YES! THE BLOOD! THE PAIN! THE SCREAMS! MUSIC TO MY EARS! THIS IS PARADISE! HAHAHAHA!"** The other two were pale and shaking. Even Inoichi who just walked into the door. Finally Anko spoke.

"I-Ibiki?" Spoke Anko who was cradling in the corner.

"Y-y-yes?" Stutter Ibiki as he watches the whole horror scene.

"He's scarier than the Kyuubi!" Spoke Inoichi as he puked on the floor. The room was covered with blood now as the limbs splatter on the floor. Anko covered her eyes.

"I-I wanna go home now." Spoke Anko. Sadly she had to stay as she stared at the torture scene. So throughout Konoha all you could hear was demonic laughs and screaming from the man which even made Kyuubi covered his ears.

 **"Damn. I thought I had an evil laugh."** Finally Tsunade,Hiruzen and the rest of the council confronted Kurama as he covered his ears. Tsunade was first to speak.

" Kurama what's going on? Why do we hear screaming all the way from Iwa?!" She practically screamed it because the other scream.

"Don't forget the laugh." Spoke Hiruzen who the council still can't recognize them. Why because no one cared because the Sandaime died so it shouldn't be possible. Well that's what everyone wanted to think because if Naruto just so happens to bring him alive then they were in deep trouble.

 **"Don't look at me like I did it?! You were the one that made Iruka Jonin you old hag!"**

"Who you calling an old hag furball!?"

 **"The same woman who made dophin guy a new interrogator! Oh I wished I could be in his place."**

"What? He's doing that?!"

 **"Don't look at me like that?! What did Naruto tell you about his temper!? Not to mention his powers are over mine?!"**

"What?!"

 **"Think about it. He has my old chakra. In that chakra is experience and memories. I still have those things but counting the fact that I don't have opposable thumbs and can use jutsus that easy."**

* * *

Ignoring the bickering from the Kyuubi and Tsunade. Naruto decided he was going on a trip. Where he may be going. He was going to Amegakure. Sadly Naruto has to take Sasuke to not raise suspicion. Naruto doesn't know if Sasuke is good rival or just a very bad friend. Hell he could've at least had some peace if he was partnered up with Shikamaru!

So Naruto has everything he needs and is waiting for Sasuke who was too busy practicing his Uchiha trademark. Which was practice his scowl,mostly his brooding. Lastly his favorite word of all time-

"Hn." Sasuke appeared wearing his Chuunin vest still brooding. Naruto thought he was a downer. He may be a little timid but he couldn't stand it when Uchiha's are around.

"If anyone ask that means I'm ready." Spoke Naruto trying to copy him as he began to brood like him. Sasuke glared at him but decided to ignore him. Naruto scowled.

"Hn."

"Can't you stop doing that for the next two minutes?"

"Hn."

"Stop it."

"Hn."

"Stop it."

"Hn."

"Stop it."

"Hn."

"Stop it!"

"Hn."

"Stop it!"

"Hn!"

"Just don't."

"..."

"Let's go."

"Hn."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke have appeared to the place he never thought to go. Not to mention Sasuke was glaring at him ever since they arrived. Naruto tried to shrug it but sighed and told him off. Since he has nothing else to do.

"What?"

"Hn."

"Don't act like I don't know your glaring at me since we arrived at wave country." Yes they appeared in wave country. The place was alot happier than ever. Stores had more food. Children had clean clothes-well you get the point.

"Hn."

"Don't you dare hn me! I'm concerned for you! You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone if that makes you feel better."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why did they name the bridge after you?"

"Huh?"

"The bridge name? It's called The Great Naruto bridge as if you were anything a few months ago."

"Huh. I didn't noticed."

"Why not?!"

"Well because I don't learn the bridges name I walk on them." Naruto said in a matter-of-factly voice which made Sasuke's blood began to boil.

"What?!"

"Well a bridge is a type of structure over a river or trench that-"

"I know what a bridge is!"

"Then why the hell are you angry then?! "

"Why is the bridge named after you?"

"Maybe it has to do with helping Tazuna's grandson or saving your sorry ass TWICE on the mission! Now let's go!-"

"Naruto?" Spoke a woman voice which they both turned their direction to see Tsunami holding groceries. She smiled at Naruto who she waved at but gasped.

"Oh my what happened to your eye?" Naruto forgot about his eye. He couldn't tell her the truth but he couldn't lie ethier. She won't hunt the person down from Konoha. Hell she might even become the new leader of Akatsuki and kill everyone that ever done anything wrong with Naruto. Yeah for Naruto he is not gonna tell her the whole truth.

"It hides my bloodline." Tsunami smiled as she walked away only to slip. She yelped and held on the closest thing she felt. Which was Sasuke's duck ass hair. He was about to glare at her but something fell out her bag which made him drool.

"Hey teme! Stop drooling over a tomato!"

Yes it was a tomato. Beautiful. The ripest red he had ever seen. It was made by Kami herself. So now he was brooding over a tomato. Naruto began to snickered as he seen the drool drop down on the pathway.(just to let you know I do not like Tomatoes that much. I couldn't just eat one like that without losing the taste.)

"TEME!" Snapping out of his thoughts his face changed into his favorite scowl.

"H-" Before he could even try Tsunami picked up the Tomato which he could of sworn that Tomato just began to cry for him.

'Sasuke. Why didn't you save me? Whhyyyyy?' Spoke the Tomato of Sasuke's emo conscious.

"No! My precious!" With that he snatched Tsunami's Tomato and held onto it like his life depended on it. Tsunami just shrugged. She turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Say Naruto. Would you like to stay at our place? Inari would be glad to see you again." She said in the most sweetest tone anyone could have said yes.(Unohana would be so proud.) Sadly today was on her bad side.

"Thanks but we really sh-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Naruto began to feel threatened. Well it was Tsunami though so what could happen?

"Alright-"

"NOOOOO!" spoke the emperor brood. More like scream at the top of his lungs as anime fears fell. The Tomato fell and splattered on the ground. Naruto and Tsunami sweat dropped. That was when snot began the come out of his nose. Tsunami and Naruto slowy began to back away before leaving at a full blown pace.

Yet. That's just a quarter of the chapter.

* * *

"Dad! Inari! I'm home!" No reply she frowned and began to pout. Naruto and now Sasuke who Tsunami gave another Tomato both sweat dropped. They could of sworn they heard western music and a tumble weed just flew across the room.

Tsunami gritted her teeth.

"And I brought Naruto-"

"NARUTO-NII! And duck butt." He said in a boring voice mentioning Sasuke. Sasuke had a tick mark as his a vain appeared on his forehead. Naruto began to snicker mentally at him. The little boy known as Inari began to hugged the life out of him.

"Inari! Too ...tight... Can't... Breath." Inari let go as Naruto gasped for air. Sasuke began to smirk as he at his Tomato.

"Urgh! What is it woman?!" Spoke Old man Tazuna's as he held a bottle of Sake. His face was flush and he was glaring at his daughter. Well you couldn't really tell because he swaying like he's can fly sky high.(Lol!_ had to use that!)

"Oh hey dad." She said nervously. Feeling well embarrassed slightly she blushed as she struggled to hold the groceries. She could've her left bag had gotten lighter.

"Dad. You remember Naruto and Sasuke right-" Again she was interrupted by her drunken father that smells like medicine and old wine. Weird smell indeed. Tazuna's began to smile at Naruto which warmed Naruto feeling accepted.

"Naruto! It's been ages! How you been?!" He spoke now swaying everywhere he goes.

"I've b-"

"You look badass! What happened to your eye?"

"Well i-"

"It was good to see you again." So the family began to laugh as their ray of sunshine and their hero of wave has returned to them which made everyone at peace from the the horror of Fangirls.

Especially a certain girl who's life depended on being a Fangirl. A certain pink haired screaming banshee who wanted Fagaku but Mikoto beat her to it but then became the Yondaime's. Then that bitch Kushina took him from her! (Ok...chill woman.)

A certain Akatsuki members cringed at the thought of Fangirls before he went into his closet and hugged his knees together as he began to sob quietly. Leaving his partner and the rest of his Akatsuki wondering what just happened.

Back in wave so they lived happily ever after-

"Who the fuck told you to bring him?!" He pointed at Sasuke who glared at him.

"Dad you remember S-"

"(Gasp)! And he's eating my Tomatoes!" Everyone else sweat dropped when he somehow became sober.

"(Hiss!) No one touch my precious!" Naruto began to smirk as Tazuna began to charge like a bull as Sasuke ran out the door.

"Ooh! So that's why my bag was lighter all of a sudden!" Naruto faced palmed after that comment. The peace was ruined because of Sasuke which isn't really surprising but over Tomatoes is something to write about.

* * *

So here we find Naruto late at night. His eye was starting to burn so he decided that he was going to go for a walk since he wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

It's very dark especially if you could only see through one eye. So he doesn't even know where he was going but he managed to fall on a stone and fall but then blacked out after that.

* * *

Somewhere in Amegakure. The Akatsuki are all in a circle as this new leader Yahiko and this girl sitting in Tobi's lap. She looked slightly older since she grew her hair out.

Yahiko was sitting with Konan as he stood up to speak. Gathering the attention of the other Akatsuki members he continued.

"Hello guys." Was the first word that came out of his mouth as he gave them a smile. All the members stood their shock. The first one to come back to life and respond wa-

"What the hell un?!"

Was Deidara.

"Yeah. Well this is gonna be hard to explain but first we are not gonna capture any Biju anymore."

"Why?"Spoke Sasori who was wondering why the leaders eyes are different not to mention his personality change. He seems to be more cheerful and annoying.

"Well it's wrong. Also if you leave the Akatsuki you may if you want. We are gonna find another way of Peace." Surprisingly no one did they just shrugged. Well Itachi had a look of relief. He doesn't have to kill Naruto. He actually liked the blond. Speaking of which.

"Did you find the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" The others nodded because they realized that no one left the hideout.

"Well yes the Dojutsu is real. He revived several others and gained other abilities."

"What other abilities besides reviving the dead and controlling the Kyuubi?" Spoke Sasori ignoring his partner that was glaring at a certain Uchiha.

"Well there is going controling time. Too be honest it's slowing time and speed time or stop completely. Not to mention transformation. Example on the training ground a few days ago he went to the training ground and he can change his body into anything even cotton candy."

"Why cotton candy?"

"Tobi likes Cotton Candy! Though Tobi loves Rin-chan more!"

"Aw! Tobi-kun."

"You don't wanna know." Spoke Konan as she smiled.

"Well you said he revived more people correct?" Spoke again Sasori

"Yes."

"So who did he revive?" Spoke Kakuzu who was counting money. Hidan was actually being quiet and you didn't need to use duck tape or cut his head off! Well he would shut up to get to use his body again.

"Yeah. He revived the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi. Me. Yahiko. The one you call Pein was using my body to move around. Rin here and you already know Hayate from the invasion. Shisui, Mikoto,and Fugaku Uchiha.

"My parents and my cousin. At least the whole the clan isn't alive. I wonder how my foolish little brother is doing."

"Hehehe. I heard hours ago he was crying over a Tomato he dropped."

"So what do we do now?" Spoke Sasori again.

"Well I'm not sure. I was hoping we could just become Mercenaries. One thing for sure is that we need to protect Naruto. We owe him for changing our ways. Any objections?" Still no reply.

"Okay dismissed!" So the rest of the Akatsuki was about to leave after that until popped up.

"Hey Zetsu. Something wrong?"

"Well it seems That Naruto is coming to Amegakure right now. **He could've gotten here in a few hours but it might take a day because** He has to travel with that Uchiha **Brat.** "

"Okay change of plans. We wait for Naruto-kun to come so we will be waiting near the gates of Ame! Konan get Nagato's body ready."

"Oh yeah. Just a few minutes ago he past out while running away from something and he seemed to revive someone."

"Who?"

* * *

"YOU!" Spoke a male voice. Naruto wakes up to avoid getting sliced in half. It's now morning and he was already about to get killed. His eyes widened seeing him!

"You gotta lot of explaining to do you little brat! Now how the hell am I still alive? What happened to your eye? I know you had two since that day."

"Zabuza Momochi."

* * *

 **Okay down with first part. Keep reading!**


	7. Amegakure part two:ZabuzaHakuNagato

"Zabuza Momochi." Of all the people he had to revive on accident. It had to be him. Not that he doesn't like him it's that he's kinda at the bottom of Naruto's revive on accident list. Why,one he's Zabuza, two he's obviously angry or confused. Or he's angry that he's so confused. Three did he mention that the man was Zabuza?

Trying to make this situation a little less awkward he looked at the man who looked very pissed.

"Okay. I think I may accidentally revived you with my bloodline. Which revives anyone. It's been about six months since you died. Also we are still in wave."

"That still doesn't answer my question of what happened to your eye." Naruto winced feeling the stinging sensation from his hidden eye. Naruto only managed to chuckle as he held his eyes.

"An incident happened back in Konoha. Also hides my bloodline."

"You bastard. Hey can you revive one person for me?"

"Meh. I don't feel like it."

"If you do it I'll be in your dept. I swear to the dead of the seven salesman's of the mist. I'll serve you from now on."

"You mean Swordsmen right?"

" No! They can rot in hell!"

"...Okay then man. Aren't you happy to be alive?"

"Shut up before I cut your balls off!"

"..."

"Hey speak up! I want more answers!" Naruto looked Puzzled before he sweat dropped.

"Uh,You just threaten to cut what makes me a man if I do speak."

"Shut up! No don't! I'm so confused!" The demon of the most was anime crying about stupid and clever blonds. Naruto already had enough he sighed.

"Who do you want to revive?! Also it's not gonna be cheap to revive just anyone!"

"What that's mean!" Naruto just stood there. Did this man say he was mean?! Of all people?!

"once you tried to kill my teammates, Two you tried to kill me,three you did it AGAIN! Four MAN UP! YOU ARE THE DEMON OF THE MIST START ACTING THE FUCK LIKE IT!"

"...bitch."

"Takes one to know one dick-less." A certain some in the root begin to sneeze.

"Grr. Haku."

"What?"

"Bring back Haku."

* * *

After a while of explanation Naruto was busy trying to run from the man that threaten to end his living presence in the most painful way possible if he did not revive Haku.

He just so happened to revive Haku and was almost penetrated by his ice shards. (Sorry people Haku is a boy!) Deciding that afterwards they would run away and start a new life made Naruto shrug. I mean who doesn't want to live again and start anew?

Still that doesn't mean they have to chase him because it was fun!

* * *

After the chasing it was time for Naruto and duck I mean Sasuke to leave. The two were off to Amegakure in a faster pace. Stopping to take a leak and rest or brood at an Interesting tree that looks like Itachi. Or singing pop goes the Itachi. Naruto seriously left him after that. Sasuke does know about his clan but that still didn't mean he was going to sabotage his brother by wanting to kill him.

Naruto was smiling as softly as he was the huge view of Amegakure. Though Sasuke was drenched with rain water. Happily his duck but hair was drenched that it went flat down.

'Sasuke's hair does have a weakness!' Thought the blond boy before thinking about how everyone at home or throughout the elemental nations would surely call him a hero since finding the problem with paperwork and the creation of the Paper god.

Hiding were the Akatsuki who had their jaws on the ground. One thought coming from their minds.

'Sasuke Uchiha\gaki\bastard\otouto has a weakness!' Breaking the thoughts of shock from the Missing ninja, Yahiko revealed himself with the body of an Unhealthy looking Nagato. The body was a brown color and the Rinnegan eyes stilled showed as he saw the man had a weird smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto! Thank you for doing this. We are so happy you came. We are forever in your dept." Naruto measly shrugged feeling happy to make them happy. Of course he didn't want the Akatsuki chasing after him from behind though.

"No problem." Naruto held his eye patch revealing the not horrifying pink instead it was a bloody red from the fall while walking and accidentally reviving Zabuza.

Naruto smiled as he watched his healing tears restore the body as he woke up to see Yahiko there smiling at him which shocked him.

"Y-Yahiko? Am I in the after life?" Yahiko laughed as he helped him up smiling. Nagato saw all the Akatsuki including the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was there as blood fell from his eye. Naruto then covered his eye with the eye patch.

"T-the Dojutsu is real?" Yahiko nodded as he hugged his old friend. The Akatsuki awe the scene but that was until they felt an evil going and it was aimed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sasuke was scared now as he looked at an angry Uchiha. He hid behind Naruto and smirked. Naruto confused but realized what happened and he hit him on to him. Sasuke scowled.

"You bastard! Why would you do that! You made him angry!"

"Shut up dobe! You weren't listening at all what I was planning!"

"WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS CUTTING OFF THE MAN'S PONYTAIL?!"

"A plan that was successful." Ignoring the angry and scared Uchiha Naruto turned to Nagato.

"Hey. Thanks. We're leaving but we have to make it quick. I'm guessing Tsunade might tried to kill me." Yahiko grinned."That's okay we can take you home! Deidara!"

"Yeah un?"

"Take them home. Yes you can use your clay. No you will not blow up anywhere. Drop them off to Konoha."

"Okay un. Let's go Naruto! Duck butt!" Sasuke growled.

"My name is Sasuke!"

"He can feel emotions un! It's a miracle yeah!"

* * *

After the crazy trip to Amegakure they made it back to Konoha safely. Realizing this was the shortest chapter the author will make more chapters from the time being.

* * *

 **Msanime1117:Wow. I'm getting more reviews. Please review me**

 **Tayuya: I need more fucking Reviews! If you don't review me then fuck you and your family and your children's you might or will have in the fucking future! She meant to say.**

 **Msanime1117: *glares* Tayuya. Do you wanna die in the next chapter?**

 **Tayuya: I'll be fucking good. Seesh.**

 **Msanime1117: I will he making more chapters so just wait!**


	8. The return of two rivals

Three weeks after the Amegakure. Naruto had a very confusing day. It all started like this.

Naruto was just going to get some Ramen then afterwards train but what he saw made his eyes widened. Right there is an ANBU. Not just any ANBU. Inu. The dog ANBU. Kakashi his sensei was captain again.

He remembered when he was a toddler. Inu always played with him. He would make up excuses of why he couldn't see him as much when he grew up. Okay how could he not know that was Kakashi sensei.

Naruto smiles at Kakashi and waves only for him to wave back. That is until someone came jumping on top of him. Then another then another.

"Boss!"

"Konohamaru! Moegi! Udon! What are you doing?"

"Thank you! I got my grandpa back! We've heard what happened to your eye. So we gave you a spare if you ever need it." They gave him a jar of eyeballs. All different colors. The thing is they are not even human eyes.

"What are these?" He spoke puzzled. They didn't even look like eyes at all.

"Well there is dog,Cat,frog,rabbit,boar,tiger,hawk,bear,monkey was hard to find,deer,fish,shark,pig,cow,slug-"

"Do slug even have eyes?!"

"Well it was a mixture of something. Snake,rat,posum, and weasel." Naruto realized he was holding the thing. He could've sworn he saw the slug thing blink.

"I-I…have no words to describe it." Naruto tried to smile the best he could holding such a thing. Sadly in his mind Naruto was crying as screaming to run as quickly as possible from this gift.

"Well what's the closest you can describe it."

"It's so…much."

"What does that mean-" Now hear is the next random day that happened today. So ANBU hold a box giggling box while eating. Everyone froze when they felt the killer intent. That was until the made was lifted up into the air by sand. Non other than Gaara. Glaring at him. The thing that made them scared was that giant Racoon he was sitting on glaring at both of the man as well. Then Gaara spoke up.

"You stole my cookies!" (Hahahahahahahah! I had too!). So Naruto see's Gaara chasing the ANBU who gave him the cookies and he left satisfied leaving. Also a laughing Kurama watching the whole thing. Not even once did he notice a giant fox was staring down at the town. That is until Gai challenge Kakashi to a battle. Naruto just so happened to get kicked into the face and his eye with the eye patch began leaking tears. An old dog began to lick it and became a healthy dog. Not before licking Naruto and leaving and wonder around.

So Naruto came to a conclusion. His tears can heal any injuries and become young. So Naruto went to an Old man to test it out to find it worked and made him quite a handsome young man. So Naruto decided to find that pervert sage and test it on him. Sadly he found Jiraiya talking to Kurama something about foxes

"So your saying all those foxes that be running around are your one million great grand children?"

 **"Yes. I don't get how they don't talk and are so tiny."**

"... That is interesting."

"Hey pervert sage!" He smirked seeing his reaction as he appeared on top of Kurama. The fox chuckled and Naruto pouted. Glaring at Naruto he finally asked.

"What do you want Gaki!? Can't you see I'm bonding with a wise Bijuu?!

"Shut up! First off when did you ever call a Bijuu wise?! You always thought they were mindless. When I do something smart. 'How did he do that? Why the Kyuubi is taking over Naruto's body!' And I was gonna do something nice for you!"

"?!... You mean like a present?"

"Yep!" With that he poored his tears on him and Jiraiya glared at him.

"What the hell Gaki?!"

"That was my tears. You're at the age of your prime now." Jiraiya stood there shock. He was. He begin to feel his face which was smooth and had no wrinkles. When he felt his face he began to dance and sing. he can get ladies now!

* * *

Naruto was happy! He was going to train under Jiraiya for two months since Jiraiya was going to train more for himself. Well Jiraiya calls it training Naruto calls it the technique of straining your body and not die.

In the Hokage tower Tsunade was becoming a bit concerned about how suddenly Jiraiya is training hard. She decided to ask her sensei which he replied.

"I don't see why not ask him. It's mean you are the Hokage right?" So she went up to Jiraiya and asked him himself taking her Sensei's advice. Glad it was working.

"Jiraiya why are you killing yourself during your training?" She gasped when saw him a little shorter than before. His face looked young and his clothes were a little too big. He was about twenty one.

"Jiraiya you're so young!" Jiraiya made a grin at her and she looked confused.

"Well the Gaki healed me and I'm back to my prime years." Before he could even finished she was gone looking for Naruto. What shocked her was he was at the Shinobi graveyard paying his respects. Tsunade smiled at Naruto as she lifted him in the air shaking him like crazy.

"Gaki! Heal me please! I feel so old!" That was until Naruto yanked her hair and she punched him and fell head first into a stone. Naruto lifted up his eyes as he felt it sting. He wasn't sure who's stone it was but it was big. but a few tears begin to leak down. What happened shocked them both. Two people appeared holding hands as they both landed.

"What happened? I thought I was dead." Spoke a man voice.

""Me too." Spoke a feminine but a very raspy one.

"Hashirama?"

"Mito?"

"Mito your so old!" Mito glared at her husband.

"You're one to talk!" Spoke the woman as she rasped it out. Naruto jaw was on the ground of the cemetery. Followed by a shocked Tsunade.

"Grandfather!" Hashirama stood there in shock.

"Tsuna-chan. My little girl is all grown up!" As he hugged her to death only for the man to gasp in pain as he fell into the two big mounds from his granddaughter and the death grip holding him in place. Mito chuckled but couldn't help but stare at the boy's eyepatch.(Naruto covered his eyes this time.) So she decided to ask.

"Young boy how come we are alive and why do you have an eye patch? Was it an accident?" Naruto sighed as he showed her the eye which she almost had a hard attack but the eye changed to a weird color that looked like a Dojutsu. Then she saw black and white tears come out. She made her weak fingers examine them as it fell onto the pad of her fingers. Only to find her normal color had come back.

"It happen from an incident and it hides my dojutsu. It revives people. I accidentally revived you."

"What is your name little one?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet another Uzumaki." Mito smiled.

"I didn't know there were Uzumaki's still around. I did meet the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Such a sweet girl."

"She was my mother and she died the day I was born. I was the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before my Dojutsu restored it's power into me and I have full control over Kurama. If you like I could restore your husband if you like."

She gasped when she felt her lungs feel healthier then. She stared at herself and smiled at the boy silently thanking him as she smirked thinking of what Hashirama would do.

"Hashirama-kun~" She spoke as she flirted with her hair. Hashirama went from the happy guy to the I wanna take her right now person which scared Naruto.

"Mito! I knew you weren't that old bag!" Just then Mito banged his head in with as much power as she could which was stronger what Hashirama ever felt. Naruto almost felt bad for him. Hearing the first Hokage get beaten up by his wife was not just an ordinary scene. He looked around the cemetery to see if there was anyone he could revive to stop the two and nearly smirked deviously.

Little did anyone know a certain plant man took the remaining tears from the boy before sinking into the trees.

* * *

"Who do you work for?!" Yelled Anko. As she slapped the man across his face. Iruka had gone home much for everyone's relief. Especially Ibiki whom is still in therapy and won't be seen for the next week.

"I-I won't tell! They were counting on me! They threaten to kill me if I told anyone!" Spoke the man who had dark black hair and golden eyes and pale skin. If anyone seen him they could've sworn he was Orochimaru but the man was way younger and his hair was short.

"You will tell me you bastard!" She almost soften when she saw the man was sobbing.

"I work for Orochimaru okay! He's my father! He created me for reasons I don't even know! Please don't kill me!" Anko stood there shock this man was Orochimaru's son but he is so sensitive. She could almost see his fear and pain.

So Anko surprisingly hugged him as he cried into his chest. This kid has been through many things she didn't want to know. Just thinking Orochimaru was his father would bring shame on this person. She knew how he felt.

"Shh~ It's okay kid. Thank you for telling me." After the crying fit of the man calmed down he couldn't help but ask.

"What's your name."

"I don't have one. Orochimaru sometimes called me worthless" Anko scowled at thinking about Orochimaru.

"I'll call you Anomaru. Anomaru Mitirashi." Anomaru stared shocked at the woman. The man blushed feeling embarrassed but liked the name.

"T-thank you."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama! Please calm down!" Spoke Jirobo whom was frightened at this crazy man. His body had a new appearance. Taking someone's random body. He was angry at them and wanted to kill him for not succeeding. A certain woman Guren was watching the man with worry. She didn't know how the sound four even survived but they weren't supposed to but she knew they never deserved that.

"Yeah we will do good next time! Even give you the kid's blood!" Spoke Sakon scared of the man but was punched in the face. The man was about to end him if it wasn't for Jirobo holding him back. They all looked Betrayed. Before Orochimaru could break free.

"Crystal release: Crystal pentagonal prison!" Trapping the Angry Orochimaru. They looked shocked only to see Guren tired.

"I have already used too much chakra trying to keep him contained. Go! While you still can! I'll catch up with you later!" She spoke serious. She watched as the sound four runs away. She leaves too going the other way.

"Wait!" Spoke a sick voice and she saw Kimimaro trying to stand up.

"T-Take me with you!"

* * *

Zetsu begin to grin as he held one of Naruto's tears in a vile. He smiled at the body.

"Are you sure he won't be mad? **No he will be mad.** What?! **Why are you so surprised?** Shut up you meanie! **Aw I'm a meanie. SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN DO THIS!**..." Zetsu spoke with his half. He nearly smirked at the satisfaction of shutting up his other half.

Zetsu then poored the small droplet on the man to open his eyes as he breathe harshly until his skin turn back to normal. His breathing slowed and the white hair became black. He stared at Zetsu with confusion. Zetsu begin to smirk darkly.

"Welcome back Madara-sama."


	9. Madara's returnedPielover's introduction

"Where am I? Zetsu! I guess my moon eye plan worked?" He spoke as he smirked. Zetsu shooked his head.

"Actually Your not summoned. You're actually alive. Healthy and young back to your prime. **The former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has activated a very powerful Dojutsu. He revives the dead. Use time only to the maximum of three days after,before or stopping time completely. The ability to transform your whole body into any element** EVEN THE MOST DELICIOUS TREATS LIKE COTTON CANDY! **Shut the hell up! Control the Kyuubi going as far as not even hurting the village but actually protecting it. Then the tear drops can heal any injuries and restore the body to be healthy and young again."**

"Hmm. Interesting. There is no need for the moon eye plan then. I am restored to my original body. I'll just kill this Uzumaki Naruto."

 **"Did I mentioned he revived the first and third Hokage?"**

"WHAT!?"

"He said that the first Hokage Hashirama Senju-"

"Hashirama?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying Hashirama Senju is moving along Konoha."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"In his prime state too?"

 **"Yes along with his wife Mito Uzumaki."**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Zetsu."

"Yeah Sir?"

"Whatever you see for the past ten seconds you are never to asked any questions whatsoever."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

"..."

"?"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME HASHIRAMA! WITH MY DIVINE POWER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yelled the elder Uchiha as he already left the dark place. The man grinning a little too big already going to fight the man.

 **"** This is going to be one hell of a fucked up day. **Hey I'm the sadistic one!** SHUT UP AND LET'S GO AFTER MADARA-SAMA! **OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! JUST DON'T KILL ME! Look who has their period.** What was that?! **Nothing!** Hmph. That's what I thought."

Everyone that was there when Uchiha Madara was alive are afraid of him and know that he was insane. Though if anyone saw him now they would think this day is the day the world ends. The day when even the Uchiha are scared of him. The day the elders would pray anyone from the Younger generation would never see the terror. The day when even Hashirama Senju even feared.

The day when the most fucked up events happens. Why? Because of Sasuke's duck ass hair? Itachi's now cut ponytail hanging from Sasuke's wall? Sakura's banshee mouth? Not knowing what is under Kakashi's mask? The new era of the Might Gai. That even Kami tried to obliterate them all? Or the Dojutsu that was never before ever seen? Or is it the fact that Izuna burned all his clothes when he was younger? Who knows?

But that day...

Was the day Uchiha Madara lost his sanity.

* * *

Naruto giggled as he awoken a person known as Tobirama Senju. Who right now sweat dropped at how quiet everyone was now. Yes! He was serious! But this was ridiculous!

* * *

A certain Kyuubi almost scowled when he felt his fur being touch by someone on the top of his head. He almost purred at the touch of the person. The man almost laughed. Though if anyone saw him they would have saw he came out of a bubble.

Yes. Ukataka heard of what happen and came to meet this new Kyuubi. Though he did hear that there were two Kyuubi's in existence. One being a human. A very handsome human if he thought-

'No Ukataka bad thoughts! I heard the Ichibi Jinchuuriki had came here with it's Jinchuuriki free. Does that mean that all Jinchuuriki are under our command? I guess it was just a coincidence though if there was then other then the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki it should be in order then. Right?'

* * *

Yugito was a busy woman. Kumogakure was busy today. She had heard about the boy from Konohagakure and couldn't help but be jealous. I mean the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is blessed with a Dojutsu that can control his own Biju! Then everyone else or the Jinchuuriki's to be exact had been working hard to even gain one tail!

It's all about Konohagakure! It's not fair! Then again as a Shinobi life is never fair.

"Since when is life fair period?! I can't believe I was jealous. Keep it together Yugito. He's probably had a worse life then you. After all everyone that at least knows the Dojutsu knows the background of it. He was a Jinchuuriki."

Now that she mentioned it. She did feel empty she wondered why.

* * *

A certain man by the name of Fugaku was looking for his second son whom is just like him in many ways. Yet he can't help but like Itachi more. It's just something that Itachi has and Sasuke doesn't.

At first he thought it was his ponytail. The perfection of his hair. Compared to Sasuke which was a horrible mountain range or the duck ass hair. Then he figured out Sasuke cuts it off and he stills favors Itachi over Sasuke why is it.

I mean at least Itachi didn't want to please the clan matter of fact Itachi was the one that killed them! Well most of them. Yet Sasuke wants to please him like some kind of fangirl.

Being just like your father is nice for anyone even Fugaku would love the idea. But! Becoming his own father was just wrong and uncomfortable for him.

Fugaku couldn't help but think something was wrong. No not with the Sasuke and Itachi thing but his Uchiha-like senses. Not the I sense what's going on. More like finding the worse possible thing imagine happening and is gonna bite him in the ass.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret ignoring that. And the feeling after that is about kick my own ass for forgetting. Meh just a hunch" So he went back to doing his favorite thing that honored the Uchiha clan. *cough* *cough* the word! *cough* * fake haking*

"Hn."

* * *

Ignoring the Uchiha's a certain Uzumaki was scared at he just had the most weirdest thing about his bloodline. Then he saw the face and almost paled.

' My tear drop! Someone took it! Maybe every person that is revived they return to me? But who would bring Madara back? That's just crazy or something! I gotta warn Hashirama.' Thought the blond.

"Hashirama!"

"Yes Naru-chan?" Spoke the man who was now younger as he spoke in a happy toon.

"Someone revived Madara." Just then Tsunade fainted from the panic that just builded up. Mito gasped and Tobirama scowled. Surprisingly Hashirama was still smiling. No he was grinning!

"Yay! Maddi-kun! Where is he?!"

"Who's your wife you were married to Hashirama?!" Yelled the elder Uzumaki.

"Which one? I mean! Of course my cherryness!"

"Aww. Hashirama-kun~. By the way your sleeping outside when we go to the Senju compound!" Naruto and Tobirama begin to snicker at Hashirama's misfortune.

"What about Madara? We can't just start talking about him like it's just the most normal thing in the world."

 **"MADARA?! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"** Screeched the Kyuubi. Naruto faced palm. Great. So much for keeping it secret.

" Kurama?"

 **"Yeah?"**

"Go to Iruka. "

" **W-What?! No! Anything but that!"**

"Go. To. Iruka. Now!" With that he shrink to the level of a puppy. A certain Jinchuuriki almost pouted for not touching the fur anymore. He just shrugged and left.

"The Kyuubi is scared of you? Why?"

"I have full control over the Kyuubi that's why."

"Hn."

"NOOOO! TOBIRAMA EMBRACED THE UCHIHA! COME BACK TO ME MY LITTLE BROTHER! COME BACK TO THE SENJU!" Pleaded the wood user. Tobirama just groaned as he was shaked to death by his older brother. He looked to see Naruto backed away from the group before running away. Though not wanting to cause any attention to himself.

* * *

"If I was Madara Uchiha where would I try to kill Hashirama? Of course the leaf village but where-"Naruto nearly beat himself just right then. It's so obvious! Even Sakura could easily know. Actually even the stupid Naruto would know!

'I doubt that.' He begin to snicker at that before going back to hit himself for not noticing this sooner.

'He's Madara Uchiha for crying out loud! He will just go through the main gate!' Thought the Blond as he headed to the main gate.

* * *

Izumo and Kotestu were both enjoying themselves. A nice day. Very peaceful both got girlfriends now. Hot too. Nothing will go wrong today. No one will ever just pop up out of no where. Except for Naruto.

" HEY! IZUMO AND KOTESTU! I NEED TO WARN YOU!" They both just stood confused.

"What? Can't you see that we're trying to do our duty Naruto!"

"Since when do you guys do your job! AHHHH THE WORLD IS REALLY ENDNG!" The both face palmed at the blond. He really wasn't that different from the blond they knew along time ago.

"What do you want blond?"

"Someone revived Madara."

"Yeah yeah... Wait WHAT?!"

"AND he's coming here right now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" With that the two were screaming like chickens as they ran into the leaf village. Naruto was on the ground laughing his heart out.

"What's so funny?"

"They're scared of you Madara."

"Yes Kyuubi Jinchuuriki it seems. Now where's Hashirama? I wanna fight him over again!" Naruto calmed down. Then he just thought what's so scary about him? The only thing scary about him is the obsession with Divine power. Whatever was Divine power.

"I'm n-" Naruto almost paled at the face the man had.

"What's with the rape face?!" (Look up Madara's rape face. You know what I'm talking about. Every time I see it I would mistaken him wanting Hashirama)

"Hashirama! I can smell him from here!" Naruto sweat dropped. This man was crazy!

"I'm sure you can smell the dirt everywhere!" It was true. They been underground for decades. So it was natural Naruto was cut off by the craziest and the most crazy of all Uchiha's which made his eyes widen when he felt the man's power.

"HASHIRAMA!" With that he sped so fast no one could see him but the Sharingan.

* * *

 **Msanime1117: Dude. I had to write this three times over again.**

 **Pielover: I can tell.**

 **Msanime1117: What's that even supposed to mean?**

 **Pielover: Yeah.. Can we talk about the three new stories you're gonna make?**

 **Indra: I have a younger brother?**

 **Ashura: I have another older brother.**

 **Preta: Hello my brothers.**

 **Kotomaru: My god. I don't wanna be here.**

 **Msanime1117: Hello Kotomaru!**

 **Kotomaru: Hello. Do I really have to be Itachi's twin brother?**

 **Sahohime: Yes you are!**

 **Yanguki: Shut up you plant woman! Before I break your fucking skull! I'll kill that son of bitch Madara! Sealing me for a century!**

 **Mora: Am I gonna get a fucking story again.**

 **Msanime1117: No. Your story sucks.**

 **Mora: Crap.**

 **Hiyama: Cheer up I got cancelled too.**

 **Geo: Your not the only one.**

 **Msanime1117: Alright here's the speaker of the day from Naruto!**

 **Shinki: Hello readers!**

 **Msanime1117: I said Naruto! Not Naruto OC!**

 **Tatsu: Shinki were not even supposed to be here.**

 **Shinki: What!? Can't OC get their moments too!**

 **Sukoshi: Well she does have a point.**

 **Samantha: I agree with the cute little boy!**

 **Sumere: Hey! I'm cute too!**

 **Msanime1117: Meh. This seems more interesting.**

 **Lone wolf: Stop wasting time I got better things to do.**

 **Samantha: Hey Lone wolf! Love the name!**

 **Lone wolf: hmph. I was here first you know.**

 **Geo: No you wasn't I was! Until I got cancelled!** **Msanime1117 better remake my story!**

 **Msanime1117: No. Or at least not yet.**

 **Minka: I miss Master.**

 **Shinki: It's always about master! What does Sasori have that I don't!?**

 **Minka: Well he has a-**

 **Sumere: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!**

 **Shinki: Well I can't wait for the remake of Hanto assassins! I just wanna bash Orochimaru's head in!**

 **Yukana: You have a barbaric personality Shinkimo.**

 **Tomoro: You have no idea Yukana.**

 **Amai: I wanna be in a story too!**

 **Yami: You're lucky you're not all alone on Quotev!**

 **Shiro: Sheesh! You're moody today Yami.**

 **Marin: Hello reader chan~**

 **Shiro: Why hello there beautiful-OW!**

 **Kankyo: YOU PEVERTED SON OF BITCH! JUST WAIT UNTIL THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!**

 **Kozui: Kankyo please calm down-**

 **Kankyo: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SO SHUT THE HELL UP!**

 **Kozui: Yeah she hates peverts.**

 **Asahi: Um. What exactly are we supposed to say?**

 **Ike: Not sure. We were supposed to be adopted.**

 **Asahi: I don't think we are anymore.**

 **Hikari: Thank god. We're Msanime1117 original characters. I don't wanna know what people would do to us if we were remade.**

 **Asahi: Uh hello people.**

 **Ike: You're worse than on our story!**

 **Kotomaru: I'm Kotomaru. I'm new. That is all.**

 **Sahohime: As boo hoo. You're boring. If you just so happen to even look at me Uchiha. I'll burn you to dust. That also goes for the Senju.**

 **Yanguki: Hmph. I know all three of us hate Madara and shit but I'm gonna be the one to take off his fucking head!**

 **Kotomaru: Aren't you the best Swordsmen in existence?**

 **Yanguki: Of course. Aren't you like Psychic?**

 **Msanime1117: Alright! Let's not start spilling things we already did. Well see ya soon.**

 **Shinki: No! Wait!**

 **Msanime1117: Yeah?**

 **Shinki: This is a request for me! Make a fabric of all your OC!**

 **Msanime1117: That's not a bad idea.**

 **Shinki: Yay!**

 **Pielover: Anyways my name is Pielover. I am a beginner writer on Quotev. Msanime1117 here is helping me write. So you could say me and Msanime1117 are partners!**

 **Msanime1117: Okay then now let me dismiss this chapter!**

 **Pielover: Okay see ya!**

 **Msanime1117: Okay readers have a nice day because I need one because of school. Ja ne!**


End file.
